Flowers of Eryth Sea
Introduction Riki: These flowers smell like passion! Riki feel different! Feel passionate! Sharla: P-passionate?! Are you feeling all right, Riki? Riki: Riki love flowers! Gain (+8) Sharla: ''like flowers too.'' Riki: Sharla like them too? Flowers taste yum yum, no? Sharla: Oh, you eat them? Riki: Yes! But also give to wifeypon. It Nopon custom. Riki bring flowers home. Oka hang them on walls. Sharla: So there’s more to you than food after all! You’re a good husband. Riki: Riki not that good a husband! Sharla: These flowers are such a lovely shade of blue, you know. I think they would suit Melia. How about you pick one for her? It could be a present. Riki: Give to Melly?! Sharla: ''be so happy!'' Riki: Sharla have good idea! Riki want to do good for Melly! Sharla: That girl’s got her head screwed on right, but it can’t be easy. She’s so uptight. I wish she’d let loose once in a while. Riki: Riki think the same. Melly nice Bird Lady... Sharla: Hey, why don’t I help you? I could look for flowers with you. I think I know what she’d like! Riki: Yay! Riki pick flowers with Sharla! Melly will be happy happy! Net 0 (+4, -4) Sharla: ''like flowers too.'' Riki: Sharla like them too? Flowers taste yum yum, no? Sharla: Oh, you eat them? Riki: Yes! But also give to wifeypon. It Nopon custom. Riki bring flowers home. Oka hang them on walls. Sharla: So there’s more to you than food after all! You’re a good husband. Riki: Riki not that good a husband! Sharla: These flowers are such a lovely shade of blue, you know. I think they would suit Melia. How about you pick one for her? It could be a present. Riki: Give to Melly?! Sharla: ''a moment, Riki!'' Now, Riki... I can see the glint in your eye! Don’t you go making Oka jealous! Riki: Riki not make Oka more jealous! Oka already jealous because friends take Riki away from her! Sharla: So you’d rather be at home with Oka? Riki: ... Sharla: Riki! The answer is 'Yes!' Riki: Riki know Melly is Bird Lady... So Riki and Melly will only ever be good friends. Riki love Oka. Sharla: You’re a good Nopon, Riki. Well then, I guess you’re in the clear! You know, Melia really does think of you as a dear friend. Riki: Riki want to make Melly proud. Riki show Melly true Heropon! Sharla: I'm sure you will. Just don’t forget you’re doing all this for Oka! Net 0 (-4, +4) Sharla: ''are getting on a bit.'' Riki: Sharla... That’s called 'ageism!' Not good, Sharla! Sharla: I... apologise, Riki. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Riki: Nopon all love flowers! Riki and Nopon eat them! Sharla: Wait, you eat them? So, erm... You wouldn’t want them as a gift to put on the mantelpiece? Riki: No! Only Nopon women like flower as gift. Riki pick own flowers. If Riki can’t eat it, Riki not interested! Sharla: Somehow I knew you’d say that. You especially like eating pollen food, right? I heard you have a pollen factory that makes cakes in your village. Riki: Riki love eating pollen cakes! Sharla want pollen cakes? Sharla: Me? love to try one. They’re those strange little cakes, right? All shiny and glowing... Yes, I’d... love to try one. Riki: OK! Riki and Sharla go eat now! Sharla: What, right now?! Oh, sorry, Riki. I just remembered. I’ve decided to give up all... yellow-coloured foods. It’s a girl thing. You wouldn’t understand. Riki: No problem, Sharla! Pollen cakes come all different colours! Sharla: Any colour is a no-no. It has to have no colour at all! But you know what? I heard Reyn say he wanted to try one! I’ll go get him now. Wait here. Riki: Riki wait here, but Sharla must hurry! Loss (-8) Sharla: ''are getting on a bit.'' Riki: Sharla... That is called 'ageism!' Not good, Sharla! Sharla: I... apologise, Riki. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Riki: Nopon all love flowers! Riki and Nopon eat them! Sharla: Wait, you eat them? So, erm... You wouldn’t want them as a gift to put on the mantelpiece? Riki: No! Only Nopon women like flower as gift. Riki pick own flowers. If Riki can’t eat it, Riki not interested! Sharla: Somehow I knew you’d say that. You especially like eating pollen food, right? I heard you have a pollen factory that makes cakes in your village. Riki: Riki love eating pollen cakes! Sharla want pollen cakes? Sharla: Me? think I’ll pass. Thanks. They’re called pollen cakes, but really anything could be in them. Riki: Sharla not nice! Pollen is nature’s food! No additives or preservatives! Never ever ever! Sharla: But what if I turn yellow or something? Well, I’m sorry, Riki. I didn’t mean to offend you. I’ll try one later. Riki: Riki think Sharla lying! Sharla: Well you’re wrong! I’ll have one when we get back. Just watch me! Category:Eryth Sea Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts